


Accidents Don't Just Happen Accidentally

by messier51



Series: Tired Tropes [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, Game Programmer Charlie, Human Castiel, Kissing, M/M, MMORPGs, Magic Tech, Magician Dean, Video Game, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messier51/pseuds/messier51
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie made the coolest VR MMORPG game on the market, but Dean's not very good at controlling his paladin yet. After embarrassing himself terribly in his first attempt, he's never going to try it again. Probably. Maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents Don't Just Happen Accidentally

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr [here](http://messier51.tumblr.com/post/120232869042/accidental-kissing) for the [tired tropes](http://messier51.tumblr.com/post/120138934007/ceeainthereforthat-defilerwyrm-why-settle) prompt: "accidental kissing."

“You actually let Charlie talk you into playing her weird virtual reality MMO game?”

“Yeah, man. You know I can’t say no to her, she’s vicious.” Not that Dean tries to hard to say no to her. “Besides, y’know, gotta support her stuff. And I helped her build it. And it _is_ pretty cool.”

“Remind me who’s a nerd again?”

“You. This is just helping out a friend,…shut up.”

“So’re you gonna explain why you’re so worked up about it?” 

“No.”

“You’re going to make me ask Charlie?”

“You wouldn’t!” Dean pretends to look shocked, but Sam’s a nosy asshole.

It doesn’t matter a minute later when Charlie slams through the front door of their house. Their neighbor has never knocked before, why would she start now?

“Heeeey are you talking about me again?”

“Charlie!” Sam smothers her in a hug. “C’mon, it’s beer-thirty.”

“So, did Dean tell you yet?” Charlie’s nearly vibrating out of her skin in nearly in equal and opposite amounts to how much Dean is trying to shrink into his own skin.

“Tell me what?” Sam raises his eyebrows skeptically, as if he hasn’t noticed anything out of the ordinary.

“He walked up to this maxed out winged cleric and,” she stops to snort, “ _I thought he was going to just talk to the guy,_ _right_?” Charlie’s trying so hard to get through her story without laughing, that she can’t even breathe.

Dean’s pretty sure his face matches Charlie’s hair, but he tries to hide by rummaging around in the fridge for way longer than necessary.

“He just, walked up to the guy, _and he kissed him_.”

“It was an accident,” Dean mutters into the fridge.

“How,” Dean can hear the frown on Sam’s face, “the hell do you kiss someone accidentally?”

“Dude, I wanna see you try to control Charlie’s game,” and Dean closes the fridge so that he can point illustratively at his head, “with your mind. I basically pushed the wrong button, that’s all,” he finishes with a pout.

“Uh huh,” Sam nods, but he doesn’t sound convinced.

“Dudes, look, I designed the game to respond to what you want to do. And once the interface finishes mapping, it doesn’t make any mistakes. It’s possible it hadn’t quite finished?” Charlie almost looks apologetic, before continuing, “But it still couldn’t have done anything you weren’t already thinking of. It just probably couldn’t distinguish priority between your intent to speak and your _intent to shove your tongue in that poor cleric’s mouth_.” This time Charlie dissolves into a fit of giggles. “He..” Charlie tries to breathe, “he looked _sooo confused_ when you just _disappeared_. How rude can you be?”

“Harsh, man. You just, logged out and ran over here?”

Dean feels his ears tighten and tries to shove his face into his beer bottle.

“So wait, Charlie, is this guy going to come after Dean with sexual harassment charges or something? Your game is all in-your-brain-it’s-real matrix style, and the fae mechanisms Dean helped you install in the VR goggles puts that into magical law, I can look up the legal precedent for you if you need–”

“No, it’s fine. Everyone has to sign waivers when they sign up, and there’re some pretty strict consent guidelines in the hard code. Physical interactions between characters don’t happen unless both parties are willing.”

“I WASN’T FUCKING WILLING.”

“Yeah, okay Dean, I’ll, look,” she flashes lines of incomprehensible code on her phone’s screen at them, “tonight I’ll put the patch through. Limit on physical interaction between characters until they’re at least level 3. And I strengthened the filter on the interface’s weighted priority list, but I’m going to have to at least test the magical elements if not retune all of them and it’d be,” Charlie does her best attempt at puppy dog eyes, but she’s got nothing on Sam, “really helpful if you’d test it with me. Or at least help with the tuning. I’ve got no sensitivity for those things, you know that.”

Dean eyes her cheerful face warily.

“You’re not just trying to drag me back in so that some winged spellslinger can do… whatever he wants with me?”

“Is that what you want? I mean, he did post in the forum, asking about you.”

“No, Charlie, stop. Please.” Dean shakes his head.

“You sure? He’s got a picture, of the player y’know? In real life. Kinda dreamy. You wanna seeeeee?”

Sam, the traitor, already has his head over Charlie’s shoulder, and nods approvingly.

“Seriously? Both of you?”

“‘To the paladin that disappeared, I’ll wait for you. -Castiel.’ That’s sweet. Dean, you should go back and talk to the guy, at least.” Sam is a menace. Sam needs to be stopped.

“Ughhhhhhhhhhhhh. You all suck.” Dean punctuates his frustration with his pointer finger.

He’ll end up going back. He’s got no chance against the two of them together.

He had no chance against the angel in the square either.

Welp.


End file.
